


Beta Heat (or Heat Series)

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Werewolves, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the long ride home in episode 10 season 4, while Liam is on the back of Scott’s bike, something happens that drastically changes Liam’s life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beta Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re going to say. ANOTHER NEW FIC WHEN MINE DIDN’T GET UPDATED?!? Well you have to understand how my brain works. It’s kind of like this huge buffer, I have to work out ideas as they come to me. Or they get lodged in there. This one came to me and it’s been keeping me from getting any other work done till it’s done. That’s also why it’s going to be a one off. And I know what you’re going to say… BUT YOU ALWAYS WRITE MULTI CHAPTER FICS!?!?! Not always I have a slue of fics I plan to port over from the other sites I used to frequent so that the whole collection is in one place at one time. And a great deal of them are one offs. I hope you enjoy.

“I’m not like you…” Liam felt the words leave his mouth crushing his will to live. Not wanting to seem less than in front of Scott, who’d been like a big brother and a father to him since the bite that had saved his life. “I don’t mean the speed or strength or control… I mean… I don’t know if I can risk my life for other people… you’ve been doing this the whole time… haven’t you?” He looked up, his eyes searching, begging Scott to understand.  
  
“Yeah.” Scott said calmly, his hand touching Liam’s in an accepting manor. “We’ve always tried. Some of us didn’t make it. But we week trying. Because someone has to. Because someone has to keep trying to save all of us.” He gave a small smile.  
  
“I just don’t know if that’s in me…” Liam pulled back feeling small and alone and worried and so consumed with self doubt that he didn’t realize his scent had changed.  
  
“At least let me take you home tonight okay?” Scott offered the helmet again and Liam took it. Nodding with out looking up and following Scott out of the house silently. “You know there’s nothing wrong with not wanting to go tonight right?” Scott said after they sat down on the bike. Liam behind him biting his lip. “I don’t think less of you. I get it. It’s scary and this is new, and it’s a lot to ask from anyone. So I get it. And I understand.” He patted Liam’s thigh before starting the bike and heading across town to Liam’s place.  
  
They were a little over half way there when Liam gave a shout. Scott looked back and saw the trank dart sticking out of his neck, felt Liam go slack against him and brought the bike to a stop catching Liam and scanning the street for any signs of an attack. But he wasn’t finding any. Who ever shot this hadn’t stuck around. And with out a scent he couldn’t really track it. He was thinking about running to see if he could catch a scent when he heard Liam’s needy whimper and crouched down to look after his beta, finding him sweating profusely shuddering and feeling like he was on fire.  
  
“Hang on Liam.” Liam seemed too out of it to understand the words but Scott put him on the bike in front and held him to him while he drove them towards Deaton’s shop. Hopefully Deaton would be there to help. They were almost to Deaton’s when Scott’s nostrils flared and his eyes turned crimson and he looked down and the wriggling boy in his arms. He could smell the arousal pouring off of Liam. Scott frowned. He knew that smell, the pungent kick of spice at the end. He’d smelled it a lot when Isaac had lived with them. Liam was going into heat. But it was too soon. He stopped his bike in the middle of the disserted street and turned Liam around so he could look at his ass, and sure enough his jeans were soaked through with slick, the smell of it leaking through and hitting the air made Scott’s cock jump in his jeans.  
  
Biting his lip he stroked a finger down Liam’s shapely ass and collected some of the moist slick on his fingers, applying a little pressure against Liam’s jeans eliciting a moan from the unconscious boy. Throwing caution to the wind, Scott licked his slick fingers, and felt the swell of his cock keenly as his jeans became too tight. He would need Deaton if this didn’t go away like normal, but he knew enough about heats to know how to work a beta out of them. Lord knows he’d helped Isaac and Jackson through theirs. And Derek had helped him through his that one time with Boyd. Scott tightened his ass thinking about the two of them inside him and looked around to make sure no one was watching. He extended his claws and tore open Liam’s jeans, shredding the saturated boxer briefs beneath and exposing his dripping hole to the open air.  
  
Scott eased the zipper down on his tight jeans, pulling his swollen rod out of his now moist boxers. He’d been dribbling precum like a faucet once the slick hit the air. He aimed himself at Liam’s hole and slid in easily, the unconscious boy welcoming the large invader as he gave little more then a needy whine. He put his body flush against Liam’s warm ass and held himself deep and full in the boy. Liam whimpered and moaned, his body flexing and gyrating with pleasure to try to speed up the heady need for cum in him. He was barely conscious, only making the barest whimpers and half heard pleas. Scott hoisted him up and sat them both down on the bike, starting it up with a kick and dividing his attention between fucking Liam on the bike and getting Liam home. He would have been better off taking Liam back to his house, Scott had all the supplies they’d need, and a few things to keep Liam on the bed. But Liam’s house was closer and Scott needed to get Liam inside before he started waking up after the first infusion of alpha cum. He pulled up outside Liam’s house to find it dark and disserted. His parents must still be a work. Scott thought, glad he wouldn’t have to explain why he was holding Liam to his crotch slowly pumping in and out of his warm tight ass.  
  
“It’ll be okay Liam, I’ll take care of you.” Scott bit his lip focusing on carrying and rutting into the boy. “Just hang on…” Scott’s breathing got labored as he made it into Liam’s house, got as far as the sofa and had to pound into Liam like their live depended on it. He felt himself start to transform in the middle the sheer power of his actions and dominating his beta taking a toll on him and Scott all too soon felt himself creaming in the boy’s slicked hole, emptying his stored up cum till the boy’s breathing evened out. Liam started to come back to himself slowly, realizing at first that he’d cum in his jeans so bad that he was sure he’d have to peal them off. He felt embarrassment at that and then he felt the tight slick feel of something in his ass and began to realize someone was inside him. As that realization dawned, he looked up into Scott’s face and felt himself flush, he started to pull away but couldn’t.  
  
“Sorry about that. It’s a side effect…” Scott blushed, wincing as Liam tried to pull away, unintentionally tugging on his knot.  
  
“Side effect?” Liam asked slowly, his body felt too hot, why was he wearing cloths? Why did he suddenly want to be naked and under Scott. He frowned.  
  
“I’m not sure what the assassin’s dart was full of. I thought it was poison or a trank round or something that was going to hurt you. Instead it put you out a little bit and jump started your heat.”  
  
“M-my heat?” Liam felt himself flush, and felt his ass slick up even more as the movements caused Scott’s still hard cock to brush against his sensitive prostate, his cock still ram rod hard in his cumming boxer briefs.  
  
“Yeah. Werewolves… more often betas, have a heat. It’s when they know it’s mating season. They… start needing to have sex to survive for the duration.” Scott blushed. “And with out it they die.” He bit his lip. “If the werewolf has a mate… or is seeing someone… their body adapts to be able to get what they need from their mate or partner… but those unattached…” He indicated Liam. “Who aren’t dating or mated or… yeah…” He sighed. “Their bodies change to allow them to be… taken… easier.” He bit his lip.  
  
“So… the dart made me go into heat… and since I’m a freshman, not dating anyone, and was a virgin… it made me the bottom.” Liam swallowed, fear and panic clear in his scent.  
  
“Yeah. You were burning up and I was going to take you to Deaton's… but there’s male werewolves there… and Bret’s there.. and…” He motioned to how he was still balls deep in Liam.  
  
“I wouldn’t want Brett to…” Liam blushed.  
  
“I figured. So I brought you home so you could at least be some where familiar while it was going on.” Scott said casually, trying to act like he wasn’t still balls deep in the boy.  
  
“And … this?” Liam asked tightening his ass on Scott’s knot.  
  
“Most werewolves have a knot. It only swells with their mate or when their in heat. You’re in heat and the pheromones kind of give me a mini heat to help me keep you alive.”  
  
“So… how long…?” Liam blushed.  
  
“Not much loner.” Scott smiled. “You hungry? Thirsty?” Liam nodded, Scott picked him up and carried him, still on his cock, to the kitchen and with some pointing and help from Liam fixed them something to fill their other hungers. By the time they got back to the front room to take in the slick coated couch and the mess they’d made Scott’s knot went down enough for him to slip out of Liam and he grabbed a towel for Liam to sit on. Liam blushed as he looked at the long hard length of Scott’s cock, which he never put away the whole time he was helping.  
  
“I just can’t believe I took that whole thing.” Liam finally said.  
  
“Eh, it’s not that bad. At least there’s only one of me.” Scott grinned.  
  
“O-one?” Liam whimpered.  
  
“My first heat… I had to have Derek and Boyd in me. I needed it bad. I don’t think I spent very long with out one or both of them in me. In any way. And I remember how bad the burning felt. How it was like you were going to die if you didn’t get more. I loved Alison and I love Kira. But when you’re an unattached werewolf and your heat hits. It doesn’t mater if you like boys or girls, you’re going to want any cock you can up your ass and down your throat.” Liam blushed and looked away. “Hadn’t realized you’d be wanting to give head too did you.” Scott guessed.  
  
“Did you?”  
  
“Yep. Derek and I don’t talk about it. But I got really good at sucking cock.” Scott smiled.  
  
“How are you so okay with all this? We have assassins trying to kill us, someone’s trying to pay them to kill us, and now I need guys to fuck me so I can keep breathing…” Liam seemed to deflate a little.  
  
“Because this I at least know how to handle. All I have to do is make sure someone’s here to pound a load or five into you till you’re better.” Scott shrugged.  
  
“One problem at a time?”  
  
“Yep. And take care of the one you know how to fix first.” Scott replied. “Now… do you want me to take your cloths off here or do you want me to do it in your bedroom because I can smell your cum drying and your boxers are going to get uncomfortable soon.”  
  
“Here works…” Liam blushed, looking away as Scott knelt in front of him and took his cloths off slowly as not to break his already fragile ego at this whole thing. It wasn’t till his hard cock sprang up and smacked Scott in the chin that Liam felt really self conscious.  
  
“Someone’s happy to see me.” Scott wrapped his hand around Liam’s swollen rod and gave it a few light strokes before engulfing it in his throat. Liam’s jaw fell open as he moaned, sitting there naked on a towel on the ruined sofa as he was being blown by his alpha. He felt Scott’s fingers ease into his now dripping ass and work against his prostate. He lost himself in the sensation when a ring tone chimed and he wasn’t sure where he’d heard it before. He whimpered loudly when Scott pulled off his cock to answer his cell.  
  
“Yeah?” He asked still stroking Liam’s dick, giving it light kisses.  
  
“Hey were are you, Kira said you haven’t come to the clinic yet?” Stiles’ voice called from the phone, Liam’s wolf hearing going mad with the heat.  
  
“I have to tend to Liam.” Scott grinned, making a loud slurping noise as he gave a near deep throated suck of Liam’s cock, causing Liam to moan.  
  
“Scott, why does that sound like dick sucking noises?” Stiles’ frown could be heard in the phone.  
  
“Because I’m sucking on Liam’s cock, my fingers are in his ass too.” Scott grinned as Liam got this look of fear across his face.  
  
“Why… wait it’s too soon for his heat isn’t it?” Stiles asked, catching on quickly.  
  
“Some hunter or assassin shot him with something, it triggered an instant full blown heat. And I can’t leave him alone for long with out having to worry that he’ll die.” Scott held the phone with his shoulder and ear as he jerked Liam off slowly, leaning in to lap at the exposed head.  
  
“How many loads you dumped into him so far?”  
  
“Just the one. I knotted.”  
  
“That’s good. Then we know from Isaac’s last time that you have a couple hours before he goes into heat. If you can power pound a few more into him and maybe get a couple others over there to keep it going, he’ll be able to go longer with out.” Stiles replied casually, his mind clearly already on possibilities.  
  
“I can get one load into him. Maybe two, but then I have to get going. Can you swing by?” Liam whimpered, nearly cumming at the idea of Stiles fucking him. He’d never even thought of Stiles like that, never seen him outside the locker room undressed… and suddenly he was conjuring up fantasies about Stiles tying him down and fucking him till he begged and he liked how he felt, he was definitely never telling anyone about that ever.  
  
“Yeah. We’re heading out to the lake house in a sec, but we can make a quick stop off, I can drop a load in Liam to keep him alive, and then I’m going to have to split. I say we call Danny and Mason in. I mean, Danny knows about the whole werewolf thing, and he dated one who went into heat TWICE while they were dating. So he knows how to handle it. And Mason… well he wants to keep Liam alive even if he doesn’t know exactly how or why he’d be keeping Liam alive.” Stiles rambled.  
  
“Kind of like how I vaguely remember you letting me ride to Derek’s house on your lap my first heat?” Scott grinned.  
  
“Scotty, we agreed never to talk about what happens in your heats. I did not like having to explain to Malia last time why I had bruises there from your heat.” Stiles’ blush could almost be felt in his voice.  
  
“Hey, at least she’s okay with the idea.”  
  
“Yeah… if by okay you mean she wants to watch next time.” Stiles sighed.  
  
“So your girlfriend likes it when guys top you, not the worst thing in the world.”  
  
“You shut up and get to fucking your beta.” Stiles hung up.  
  
“He’s just embarrassed because he doesn’t have a heat to blame it on. And we all know some of the things he did when he was possessed.” Scott said, hanging up the phone before going back to giving Liam his first, but clearly a world class, blow job. It wasn’t long before Scott’s hand was dripping with slick and his throat was coated with Liam’s latest load. He carried the half out of it boy up to his bedroom. Sniffing out his way to the bed and laying Liam down. He tugged his own jeans and boxers off before sliding in balls deep into Liam with a satisfying hiss as he began to fuck once more. He was not going to loose his first beta to the heat. Not now, not ever. And double so now that the assassins threatened his pack.  
  
He plowed into Liam with wild abandon, happy to have the boy fully awake this time, to hear him pant and beg and moan with wanton abandon as he was taken with all the force Scott’s teenaged werewolf body could manage as he slammed his fleshy prong into the oh so willing ass in front of him. Between the pair of them it didn’t take long for Scott to empty himself into Liam and as he came he felt his knot inflate once more. Scott howled with pleasure as he felt Liam squeeze tight around it.  
  
“Fuck…” He panted, out of breath after breeding his beta.  
  
“I think that’s what you just did.” Stiles clapped from the open door, startling them. Scott for his part just grinned and wasn’t very shy about his or Liam’s nudity. Liam felt a little self conscious but really didn’t care. “The others will be here in a bit to help out. Danny said he understood and would bring snacks. Mason said he wasn’t sure exactly what kind of medical emergency required bare back sex, but he wasn’t opposed to trying.” Stiles smirked. “As for me. Well it’s been a whole week since I had anything but my hand to get me off. So it’ll be nice to have a slick fucked werewolf hole to wrap around my cock.” Stiles started undressing. The smell was less potent on his human nose, but he knew the more they fucked him the more of the scent would fill the air and affect him enough to turn him into a lust machine. He also knew from experience that it’d probably make everyone in the house horny tonight. As he toed out of his sneakers and let his jeans fall to the floor, he consoled himself that he was at least helping other people to get laid. Malia was out in the jeep waiting. When he’d explained that Scott wasn’t going to be fucking him, he’d be fucking Liam; she’d lost interest in watching. But she did say that she’d be well on her way to forgiving Stiles he she could watch him bottom. So He’d agreed, he’d have to tell Scott he was topping sometime soon so they could work out a plan.  
  
He walked over, his hard cock leading the way, and looked Liam up and down. Touching the bare skin he found as they waited for Scott’s knot to release him from their carnal bond. Liam started moving into the touch and opened his mouth to say something but Stiles’ quick movements soon brought a groan to his lips as Stiles found his tight nipple, making love to it with his mouth as he nibbled across the budding flesh.  
  
“That’s doing nothing to lessen my knot.” Scott smirked  
  
“Then maybe I should help with that…” Stiles walked behind Scott and crouched, Scott was about to ask what he was going to do when all rational thought fled from his mind as Stiles’ talented and versatile tongue wormed its way into his own ass and began to lavish him with probing licks. His hips involuntarily began to buck, slowly fucking Liam on his knot, making the fucked out little were wolf pups’ eyes roll back into his head as he road the wave of pleasure pain as it crisscrossed back and forth. By the time Scott’s third orgasm took him his knot was relaxed enough to finally pull out of Liam’s battered hole.  
  
Liam lay there, panting, his mind white washed with pleasure, the searing pain of need at the very fringe of his mind. But he knew it’d be back. They’d told him how bad it could get if he waited. So he motioned for Stiles to mount up while Scott got dressed again.  
  
“Hurry back, your beta needs a lot of Alpha cream.” Stiles quipped.  
  
“You just keep your cock in him as much as you can; it’ll make up for it.” Scott was using one of Liam’s socks to wipe his cock off.  
  
“I’m glad you think I compare.” Stiles scoffed.  
  
“Hey, you may not be as big as me, but you know how to use it. I remember what it feels like to be ass up with your dick in me.” Scott said as he zipped up.  
  
“And I’m sure Isaac can too.” Stiles smiled as he slid home into Liam’s waiting hole. “As will you.” He stroked Liam’s bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in to kiss the boy as he pounded into his shapely ass. Letting Scott run away to deal with his drama at Deaton’s clinic. Stiles knew he had to hurry. He had to get to the lake house. But he knew Liam would never last that long if he didn’t leave a good load of cum in him to tide him over till Danny and Mason could mount him later. “We’re going to have ourselves a real good time, aren’t we Liam?” Stiles licked his lower lip and grinned as he pounded into Liam who simply nodded.  
  
“OH FUCK….” Liam whimpered as Stiles angled his hips.  
  
“Yeah, you just remember that little move and how much you like it. Trust me. It pays off.” Stiles grinned as he worked Liam over. “Gods, between the lot of you wolves I’m going to be lucky if my balls don’t beg for mercy by the end of the year.” Stiles kept on pumping.  
  
“Thank you…” Liam moaned.  
  
“You’re welcome pup. You’re welcome.” Stiles smiled as he slammed home again. 


	2. Alpha Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set some time after Beta Heat, Scott’s gone back in heat and his pack is coming to their alpha’s need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I started writing this I wasn’t planning on Beta Heat going on into Alpha Heat. But that happened, and now I’m working on plans for a third part to finish out the story. Feel free to follow me on twitter @Notsalony I have started posting about my novels and about my fan fics there. So you’ll be able to comment and ask questions and see what’s coming up. And you can do the same at my tumblr http://notsalony.tumblr.com/

Scott was on his fourth cold shower of the morning. He absently wondered if there was a limit to cold water in the water heater, till he realized what he was thinking and shook his head. He picked up his phone and dialed Stiles.   
  
“What?” Derek’s voice came across the phone.   
  
“Uh,” Scott checked his phone, he had dialed Stiles. “Why are you answering Stiles’ phone?” Derek’s breathing could be heard before he shoved Stiles and gruffly handed the phone to him.   
  
“Scott, it’s… four in the morning… what’s up?” Stiles’ voice thick with sleep seemed to come slow across the phone.   
  
“Besides you spending the night at Derek’s?” Scott grinned, before images of the pair of them fucking like horny bunnies had him rising to the occasion again. “Shit…” He panted.   
  
“Uh… Scott?” Stiles sat up in bed, the rustling sound indicating he was waking Derek back up.   
  
“My heat is on. I think I need a bit of pack love…” Scott panted.   
  
“You started dripping yet?” Stiles was clearly moving, so Scott put his hand on his hole and brought it back covered in slick.   
  
“Yeah. More then a little.” His voice breathy and confused, it seemed to be heating up in the room more then he thought it should.   
  
“Turn on the ac on full blast and slide your vibrator in place. I’ll have some of the pack there in the next half hour.” Stiles hung up, leaving a naked Scott to pad out into his room and slide the large vibrator he’d invested in for times the pack couldn’t get there in time, to service himself. He’d bought one for each of the pack. Just in case. Better safe then sorry. But fuck, their faces when they’d opened their presents to find brand new shiny dildos for them all had been a sight. Scott looked over at his full length mirror and groaned, his eyes red and his fangs extending as he lay down on the bed and tried not to dwell on any one thing too long. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there beating off when there was a knock at his bed room door. A look at the door let his instincts know it was someone from the pack. He shouted come in as he rolled over and presented his bare ass to who ever it was.   
  
“I was the closest.” Liam blushed as he stood behind Scott, the smell of his alpha in heat turning him on.   
  
“Get naked and mount me Liam. I need it bad…” Scott’s voice sounding broken and wanton as he lay there in position to be taken hard and fast.   
  
“Okay…” Liam blushed harder, undoing his cloths, leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed before with drawling the large squirming toy from Scott’s hole before sliding home into the sick passage himself. He bottomed out in one swift movement, making Scott begin a litany of begging and moaning under him. He was glad Stiles had called Melissa and she’d been sitting outside to let who ever showed up first in and then she was going to go sleep in the break room till her shift started at the hospital. She handled Scott going into heat a lot better then his parents had.   
  
He’d been in the middle of Danny and Mason taking him, Danny balls deep in his tight ass and Mason getting a sloppy blow job when his dad had rushed in to find out what the noise was. When he’d seen his son being taken so brutally hard, he’d flipped out and threatened to call the cops on the two boys who were clearly using his son. They’d had to call Scott in as well as Stiles’ dad to make Liam’s parents understand about werewolves, hunters, the assassins, the dead pool, and what a heat was. They’d kept Liam by them the whole time and watched as he seemed to burn up faster and faster as they talked. He’d tried to quit breathing on them and when his father couldn’t figure out what was wrong he asked Scott what would fix it, and he said they only knew of the one way. To stat the need and cool the burning fire was to have lots and lots of sex till the heat ended. So with his parents blessing they’d called Deaton in after a few bouts of sex and he told them that the heat, artificial as it was, would only abate when the constant fucking of their son had burned out the drugs from his system. But then advised them that it wouldn’t be his only heat that year, the drugs had induced an artificial heat, but Liam would still have a very real natural heat all his own in time. And it’d probably be stronger because of the drugs he’d been given now.   
  
That hadn’t gone over lightly. But they could see the difference between their son after a few sessions and when he went too long with out them. It took nearly a week but eventually his heat stopped and he was afraid everyone would treat him differently, having had him and made him cum. But the first day back to school he’d gotten a big hug from everyone and told that they understood what it was like to be on that side of the heat. And that they would never talk about it outside of pack meetings or private talks if he didn’t want to. They’d treated him like he belonged with them and that feeling of utter acceptance had helped him come to terms with being a wolf. Granted, Danny being bitten, and Isaac returning as well as Derek’s heat had given him some practice at being on the giving end. Stiles had given him some links to some very… unorthodox porn pages that had taught him a lot about how to top and bottom.   
  
“You never know if the one in heat is going to need to top or bottom, so it’s always best to be prepared to do both.” He’d said. Explaining he’d topped and bottomed for every one of the wolves in their heats. And when Liam’s time came he’d probably do both for him. Liam had went, “but you’re human, you don’t have any slick…” to which Stiles, information dump that he was, had explained about lubes and the various ones he’d tried till he found one that worked perfectly with werewolves in heat. It apparently paid off, or so the other wolves had said, Liam hadn’t had his second heat yet but the way Scott’s ass was gripping his shaft like it was begging him to cum bucket loads in the warm hole, he wasn’t sure if he could hold off.   
  
“Fuck Liam…” Scott’s voice broken and dripping with lust made Liam thrust harder, his hips bucking harder and harder. Liam felt his eyes go amber as he bottomed out in Scott, his knot swelling and locking them in place as he throbbed against his alpha’s prostate. They were still locked together when Derek and Stiles came in. Both had opted to take their cloths off before coming in the room, or came over naked knowing Stiles. But Derek walked up and nuzzled Liam before reaching between the tied pair and stroking Liam’s knot.   
  
“FFFFuuuuuuuuucccckkkkkk….” Liam trembled, his sensitive knot quivering at Derek’s touch.   
  
“Looks like someone’s been making a mess down here.” Stiles said as he laid a towel under Scott and then ducked in to suckle on his best friend’s cock. He wasn’t a stranger to wolf cock in his throat anymore. Hell he’d been kind of dating Derek for the last week before anyone in the pack noticed via Scott’s call this morning. They’d kind of decided not to be showy and let things settle in before they told anyone; really they both knew they were waiting to see how long it took one of the others in their close circle to notice. Stiles grinned around Scott’s swollen knob, thinking about how he’d done this for Derek before they’d went to bed for the night, Stiles the little spoon to Derek’s very big fork…   
  
“Gods… Stiles….” Scott whimpered. “Get your dick up here; I need something in my mouth…” Scott was flushed and starting to warm up again.   
  
“Sure thing buddy.” Stiles shifted under Scott so they were 69ing as Liam tried to let his knot go down enough to exit Scott for a little while. Derek applied some of Scott’s slick to his and Stiles’ fingers and before Liam knew what was hitting him he had four very probing fingers covered in his alpha’s slick, in his tight hole. Squirming he moaned and started fucking hard into Scott’s used ass again. But it didn’t take long for Derek or Stiles to notice the amount of slick coming out of Liam’s hole was much greater then what they’d put in. Derek sniffed along Liam’s jaw line, his eyes turning electric blue as he looked into Liam’s golden eyes.   
  
“Looks like the pup went into heat.” Derek growled, nibbling on Liam’s collar bone and throat as he moved behind him, Liam jumped slightly, the feel of it distracting him from when his knot deflated, allowing him to decouple from Scott. Derek grinned, walking Liam back to Scott’s dresser, and lifting Liam’s bare ass up so he was sitting cock high for Derek to sink himself into.   
  
“Stiles… need… YES!” Scott whimpered as Stiles started finger fucking his buddy’s ass, reaching blindly for the vibrator he could hear above his head, he picked it up and began working it into Scott, working the alpha’s enflamed prostate over as he milked the throbbing cock in his silky throat. It wasn’t very long before Stiles was turned around and his ass was riding his best friend’s lengthy rod. And that’s how they were all situated when Isaac and Bret showed up.   
  
“I told you we’d have a place for you.” Isaac smiled as he started undressing Bret. “And you were worried there wouldn’t be need for you.” Isaac grinned, getting down on his knees and undressing the teen that’d moved here to be closer to his new pack after the assassins had wiped out most of his pack. Isaac smiled up at Bret as he undid the teen’s jeans, tugging them and his boxers down and giving his swollen cock a swift kiss before leading him by his dick to Scott’s dripping hole. “Tend to your alpha first.” He lined Bret’s cock up to Scott’s hole and slid him home into the tight warm wet embrace and let nature take its course, watching in fascination as Bret’s hips began to slam back and forth in and out of Scott’s hole.   
  
Isaac couldn’t help but think back to the first time he met Bret. He’d just come home from living abroad and wanted to see if it was okay if he stayed with Scott when he’d walked into Scott’s room to find him naked balls deep in a naked teen who had the debauched look of someone who’d been fucked out of their mind. But the smell of slick hit Isaac’s nose quickly and he realized the werewolf under Scott was in need of another load, Scott moved away as soon as his knot was down and let Isaac come up to bat. He’d been balls deep fucking the new wolf, his hips snapping hard to keep up a brutal pace on the kid when the kid had come to and started begging for it. Isaac hadn’t been able to stop himself from fucking that boy hard and fast till he came. It wasn’t till after he’d pulled out and Stiles had come in to help give the wolves some time to recover that Isaac had noticed the other naked teen that was sleeping in the corner, having fucked and fucked again and again till he’d needed a nap. Scott had introduced both of them to him while they stat there catching up watching Stiles’ ass pump back and forth in Bret’s tight hole.   
  
Since then Isaac had made it his life’s goal to be in Bret’s pants as often as he could. It’d started out small after Bret’s heat. First he’d noticed that Bret sat away from their group, isolating himself at lunch and in classes. Isaac hadn’t cared for that so he’d told Scott what he was planning and got his blessing before he started sitting with Bret at lunch. Bret was taken aback when Isaac just sat with him. But when he went to ask Isaac why he was doing it, Isaac’s nimble fingers were down his pants and playing with his hardening cock right there in the lunchroom.   
  
“Can’t I just like giving hand jobs to cute boys in public places?” He’d said as he slowly jerked Bret off with one hand and ate with the other. On and on Isaac’s hand went till Bret had to stifle the noise he was making as he came in his jeans. Bret had made a hasty retreat to the locker room to change and clean up, he’d been so focused in on cleaning the mess in his boxers that he hadn’t noticed Isaac was even there till his two lubed fingers found Bret’s very surprised hole and slid in against his prostate. Working him over with those two sinfully skillful fingers, Isaac reached around and openly jerked Bret off into his locker in the locker room. Bret barely had time to grab a hold of the locker before he his claws were shredding the metal as he came, coating his locker’s inside with a healthy dose of teen wolf cum.   
  
“I….” Bret floundered for something to say, his voice breathy and panting as Isaac kept his fingers right where they were.   
  
“And just wait till I get my cock back in there.” Isaac smirked, kissing Bret on the base of the neck before slowly sliding his fingers out. And wait Bret did, but nothing more came that day. Or the next. Almost a week later Isaac hadn’t done anything to him, and he was starting to think Isaac had lost interest in him, he’d even gone out of his way to avoid him at home. Since Bret’s family had been killed in the extermination of his pack by the assassins he’d moved to Beacon Hills and taken up residence with his new alpha. So it wasn’t like he wasn’t accessible to Isaac, literally being down the hall from him, constantly smelling him, and hearing him jack off at night. Bret was going out of his mind with desire by the time he was in the locker room after practice taking a cold shower.   
  
“Careful, don’t want to freeze off any important parts.” Isaac put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Like you’d care.” Bret huffed.   
  
“Oh I care. I care a lot. I just happen to like being wanted.” He pushed Bret against the wall and started kissing him. His hands roaming all over the teen’s lithe body, Isaac soon had his fingers worked into Bret and after a short time had him lifted up and sank down on his cock before holding him in the air and fucking him against the shower room. Some where in the middle of that the rest of the team had gotten the hint that they were being treated to a loud, aggressive, wanton display of sexual need between their team mates. Half of them stuck around to watch, mostly the wolves among them, but the rest drifted away to give the couple some privacy, even if they’d chosen a very unprivate place to make love. When Isaac was done, two orgasms later for himself and three for Bret, he helped a shaky Bret to his feet and the others had clapped and congratulated them before drifting off themselves.   
  
Of course Melissa had to be told that they were now a couple. When the boys had moved in she’d made it clear that she was having a family dinner once a week to keep apprised of what was going on in their lives, to check on grades, and the supernatural flare ups. But she’d also informed them that she wanted to know when people where in and out of their heats so she could stock up. They’d told her that they were together and she’d hugged them close and told them they were keeping their separate rooms, but if they wanted to have sex she didn’t mind. So long as they were quiet about it when she was there. The rest of the time, so long as they cleaned up after, have at it. Bret had blushed for a solid hour after that while Isaac just smirked and sat through the safe sex talk from Melissa. She knew it wasn’t really an issue, wolves being immune to most std’s and all, but she wanted them to be careful and not push themselves. Of course she’d asked Scott later how that effected their going into heat and she’d gotten to hear the “wolves and mates” speech he’d been working on for all the new wolves. Things had ultimately worked out and when Isaac went into heat they shared him with the entire pack. Bret still felt like he was intruding at times, but Isaac went out of his way to make him understand that he was welcome here.   
  
And as he was now fucking into Scott as Isaac’s skilled fingers worked his sensitive prostate over as he gave his alpha a pounding, Stiles was sitting there getting a frenzied blow job from Scott when Danny and Mason walked in. They had been together for a few days now. Danny had been dying in the hospital after a horde of flesh eating monsters had come to town, and one had bitten him. It hadn’t turned him like a werewolf bite; it had instead started breaking down his body from the inside out. His organs had been shutting down and they realized the coma he’d slipped into wasn’t going to end. Mason had been with him every single day and watched him die a little bit more each day. He’d asked Scott to give Danny the bite to save him and he’d consented. It had been touch and go for a long time, the damage to his body had been extensive, but ultimately he woke up a werewolf and in the months following he’d started a slow courtship of Mason, holding back at times because he felt like a monster.   
  
Mason helped him see he wasn’t a wild beast, any where except between his insanely smooth sheets. Mason had expressed a desire to take the bite but Danny talked him into waiting. He wanted as much time as he could get with his boyfriend before the bite, just in case things went sideways. And they made plans that during the summer between school sessions that Scott would give Mason the bite and they’d be able to help him through the first few months with out the added distraction of classes. Danny was enjoying being with someone as versatile as he was, who knew when to push and when to submit. Mason was feeling more and more accepted into the growing pack by the day. And was looking forward to Danny’s first heat later this year. He’d made plans to go away with Danny to Danny’s family’s cabin with the whole pack so they could sex his werewolf boyfriend into a blissful oblivion.   
  
Derek finished in Liam who’s heat had been unexpected, and soon Mason was taking his place, sliding his long thick cock into his best friend’s ass as Danny slid his own hard wolf meat into the boy’s willing throat. Derek was giving Liam a lazy hand job while he looked around the room to see how everyone was doing. Happy that his pack was doing well together under Scott’s guidance, he paused in his stroking of Liam’s hard member when he heard his phone go off telling him he had a text message. Moving over to his jeans he fished out his phone and read from the doctors that his uncle, while in a coma from being exposed to his cell mate, had gone into heat. They wanted to know what to do with him. He had a brief thought about letting Peter die needy and alone lost in his own mind, but he knew better then to let himself go down that dark road, plus there was every chance the wolf had other back up plans to come back if he died again. So he texted back telling them to strap him down and let the inmates have conjugal visits and when they needed their rest, there were always sex toys they could use if the staff weren’t using him too.   
  
He was smirking a little bit into his phone till he realized it was gone from his hand. Stiles was holding it going through the text and what he’d sent. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Derek.   
  
“What?” Derek huffed.   
  
“Don’t what me.” Stiles walked over, his spit shined cock flopping as he walked. “You know perfectly well what.” He leaned up on his toes and kissed Derek. “Good boys get blow jobs.” He sank to his knees and wrapped his lips around the thick firm man hood that Derek had been applying to other holes of his earlier in the night before they’d passed out and Scott woke them up with the call. They’d had a long talk a while back when they’d gotten together that Stiles was going to help train Derek to be a better person. Every time he did something nice and socially acceptable or that Stiles thought was a good personality move, he got a blow job. Didn’t matter where they were, or what they were doing. If Derek impressed Stiles with a choice, he got a blow job. At the start he’d figured Stiles was bluffing. But blowing his load into Stile’s mouth in a Star Buck’s coffee line after paying for a cup of coffee for a lady who didn’t have enough money for it, Derek started to realize Stiles had no shame; which had led to him, rather indiscreetly wanting to test Stiles’ limits on where he would and wouldn’t give a blow job, and had taught Derek that he could get blown in a lot of interesting places.   
  
His favorite by far has been the one when he’d brought blankets and thermoses full of hot coco for their extended family that weren’t on the Lacrosse team for one of the colder games. Stiles, who wasn’t playing at the time, came over to the stands and pulled Derek’s cock out of his jeans and blew him right there, while he was sitting next to Stiles’ father. Derek had blushed and tried desperately not to say anything or comment on how great it felt while the Sheriff looked at him with a very protective parental look while he was stuffed down his son’s throat. Hell it’d been worth it even when the coach walked up to ask Stiles what he thought he was doing. To which he’d answered, well you weren’t using me in the game so I’m giving my thoughtful boyfriend a reward for being thoughtful. The coach’s jaw had dropped and he’d asked the Sheriff if he was okay with this, he’d simply said no one’s ever been able to tell Stiles no and get him not to do something he wanted to do, so Derek was the victim in all this. The coach had been lost in that and walked away muttering to himself about horny teenagers. Derek had blown in Stiles’ throat shortly there after, and then been tucked back into his jeans.   
  
But while that was the reward for thoughtful behavior, the punishment for thoughtless behavior was equal and exacting. Derek wasn’t a naked in public kind of person. It was embarrassing and sharing something he felt deeply personal about with the world. So Stiles had told him when he acted thoughtlessly or negatively he was going to punish him by making him do something humiliating in public. The first time he’d been kind of rude to someone and growled at someone working at the library, Stiles had taken him outside, to a semi secluded spot and made him strip. Once naked, Stiles had supplied him with lube and told him to finger himself while masturbating. Derek had flushed horribly but done it, knowing a refusal would make Stiles think up a much more public punishment. But as the oddly warm lube worked its way in his ass by his own fingers and along his hard cock he realized that it was a home made lubricant. And as his body flushed with heat and his cock seemed to get harder he realized it was something magical.   
  
Stiles explained then that it was a wolfsbane lubricant he’d invented using a type of wolfsbane that acted like extra strength Viagra on werewolves. Three very loud orgasms later Derek was still jerking off when someone walked by and Stiles invited them to watch because his boyfriend was an exhibitionist. Just before Derek could cum the random stranger helped by squeezing Derek’s big balls, causing the hormonal wolf to coat his chest in cum, the stranger for his part thanked them for the show and walked away. Derek couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself and was quickly jerking off again. Stiles stopped him and lubed up the other part of Derek’s humiliation. He produced a silicon and mountain ash vibrator he’d made and lubed it up with the wolfsbane lube before moving it about and finding Derek’s hyper sensitive prostate. The wolf damn near howled in pleasure at that and Stiles told him it was time to go for a walk. He handed back Derek’s jeans and told him he didn’t need his shirt or his underwear for this walk. Derek pulled on his jeans and tried to adjust his rock solid cock so that it was less noticeable but Stiles came over and maneuvered Derek’s hard on so that it tented his pants out obscenely. They’d walked for a while, Derek’s cum soaked chest on display and when people would stop to ask him about it or the loud buzzing noise coming out of his ass, Stiles would make him pull his jeans down to his knees and show them his hard cock and large vibrator.   
  
Stiles even went so far as to fuck him with the vibrator in front of one guy till Derek came all over the side walk, before helping him redress and walking him back home. Afterwards he fucked Derek till the lube wore off and he was feeling truly sated. Derek didn’t fuck up again for a LONG time and when he lost his temper the next time he found himself in the same situation, but instead of his own jeans he was given a pair of thread bare basketball shorts that were nearly transparent on him, and a size or two too small. Resulting in and even larger and more obscene bulge in the front of the shorts, but the worst part for Derek was when it started raining and the shorts became fully transparent and beyond skin tight. Derek had been on his best behavior since, fearing where Stiles’ twisted mind would go next. But in his own way he was starting to like the punishments as much as the rewards.   
  
Mason finished in Liam’s ass at some point allowing Danny to enter him from behind, Stiles went over and started giving the hazy young pup a blow job while his ass was getting fucked hard. Derek shook his head and walked over with a grin as he saw Isaac and Bret had changed places as well. He pulled Scott off Bret’s dick and got under Scott lubing his own hole up and reaching back to guide Scott’s swollen prick into his ass and hearing the resulting moan from Scott, Derek settled in sucking on Bret’s balls as Scott went back to swallowing Bret’s cock.   
  
The pack slowly devolved into a group expression of love and support for the two whose heats were happening at the same time. Sometime much later they began to wake up. Stiles draped over Isaac, Bret cuddled up between Liam and Derek, Danny and Scott spooning with Scott wrapped around Mason. They basked in the closeness of being together, before they finally began to disentangle. Breakfast was first on the menu, and then day two of heat fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love a happy ending?
> 
> Chapter 3 will be called Collage Heat, set after they're in collage. -smiles- Stay tuned, it'll probably be coming up in a week or so, to finish this series off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting ready to try to port some of my older works over from y gallery and ff.net, with any luck I'll be able to supply some completed works for your reading consumption till I can get some actual new chapters out.


End file.
